L'imposteur - Aslan
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: Je suis venu m'excuser, dit-il, Harry restant toujours silencieux. M'excuser pour t'avoir menti. Je te l'avoue, à toi, en espérant que cela compte pour le monde entier, toutes ces personnes que j'ai croisé et trompé. Je ne suis pas ce que je prétends être...


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Rating:** K+.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"**et n'a malheureusement pas été retenu lors du choix final, où il était en compétition avec pas moins de 14 autres OS (seuls 5 textes ont été retenus). Aslan, son auteur, a gentiment accepté que nous publions son encore pour sa participation et ce si bel écrit...

* * *

L'imposteur

_L'expression du visage ne peut s'expliquer,_

_Mais l'expression d'un homme bien fait n'apparaît pas seulement sur son visage,_

_Elle est aussi dans ses membres et dans ses articulations, elle est curieusement dans les articulations de ses hanches et de ses poignets,_

_Elle est dans sa démarche, dans son port de tête, dans le ploiement de sa taille et de ses genoux, ses vêtements ne la cachent pas,_

_Sa force et sa douceur traversent le coton et le drap,_

_Le voir passer communique autant que le plus beau poème, peut-être davantage,_

_On s'attarde à contempler son dos, sa nuque et sa carrure._

_Walt Whitman, « Je chante le corps électrique », in Leaves of grass._

**OoO**

Harry avait rencontré Drago lors d'un match de Quidditch. Des années après la chute de Voldemort et leur sortie de Poudlard, leur inimitié était passée au stade de cordiale camaraderie. Harry avait donc salué Drago, très poliment, échangeant avec lui quelques remarques sur la composition des équipes et les chances que celle-ci influe sur les résultats. Tout en parlant, il s'était avéré qu'ils avaient des billets sur la même rangée. Ils s'étaient alors assis à quelques sièges l'un de l'autre. Le temps que les Norvégiens mettent une raclée au club des Poussins Vaillants de Portsmouth, Harry avait oublié la présence de Drago Malfoy, de même que tout ce qui le concernait.

Cependant, ils s'étaient retrouvés une nouvelle fois à discuter en sortant du stade des résultats, réels, et de la véracité de leurs pronostics. La conversation s'éternisant, ils avaient décidé de boire un verre aux Trois Balais, pour être un peu au chaud – c'était un mois de novembre particulièrement froid. Drago avait pris un cocktail à base de liqueur de sureau et de baie de genièvre. Harry, une bière irlandaise, toute simple. Il s'était dit, en voyant le blond siroter son verre, que sa boisson lui convenait parfaitement : avec l'alcool, pas besoin de chichis ! Harry était arrivé à cette conclusion lorsque Drago avait dû partir, se levant précipitamment, ayant un rendez-vous urgent que la discussion avec le brun avait éclipsé. Ils avaient alors convenu de terminer leurs analyses à l'occasion du prochain match de cette Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, soit deux semaines après.

Trois rencontres plus tard, l'équipe que soutenait Harry fut éliminée mais ils avaient continué à prendre des verres, principalement le soir, quand Drago sortait du Ministère où il travaillait au service des relations internationales. Il portait habituellement une robe noire, sobre et cintrée, ainsi qu'une veste agrémentée seulement d'une montre à gousset dont la chaîne en or pendait par sa boutonnière, ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière et Harry imaginait parfaitement l'air plus que sérieux qui devait rendre ses traits durs lorsqu'il traitait avec un client.

Par son activité d'étudiant – il était apprenti Auror - Harry n'avait pas de contrainte vestimentaire. Ses cheveux toujours aussi indomptables étaient coupés tous les mois par Molly Weasley, heureuse qu'un de ses fils (elle ne l'avait jamais explicité à Harry mais elle le considérait en tous points comme un de ses enfants) ne cède pas à cette mode baba-cool qui la désespérait tant.

C'était avec application qu'elle dégageait tous les premiers samedis du mois la nuque et les oreilles du jeune homme, ne cessant jamais de s'étonner de la rapidité de repousse de ses cheveux. Cette coupe mensuelle était la seule coquetterie que se permettait Harry et il s'en félicitait. Il voulait devenir Auror, pas modèle ! Si le remarquable et regretté Fol Œil avait pris soin de son look, ça se serait su.

Toutefois, si Harry ne prenait pas soin de son apparence outre mesure, il avait tout de suite été attiré par les efforts que déployait Drago pour parfaire son image. Le blond usait d'apparats simples et bien choisis afin de mettre en valeur son physique avantageux et son air, héritage aristocrate. Harry s'était ainsi rendu compte du charme incroyable de Drago.

Drago Malfoy, qu'il avait tant haï ces dernières années, qui le lui avait bien rendu.

Il n'avait mis que quelques jours à accepter la vérité puis avait appelé son ancien ennemi afin de lui faire part de son ressenti quant à leurs relations. Ce fut tout naturellement que Drago consentit à un déjeuner autre qu'amical, et tout simplement qu'il s'était laissé embrassé à la sortie d'un concert de sirènes de la mer Noire, concluant ainsi un pacte silencieux avec le brun, la promesse physique d'un attachement.

**OoO**

Voilà bientôt trois mois que Harry et Drago se fréquentaient. Ils se voyaient souvent, comme à l'accoutumée, après le travail de Drago, allaient à des spectacles et organisaient des soirées avec leurs amis respectifs (bien qu'il eût fallu convaincre longuement Blaise, du côté de Drago, et Ron, du côté de Harry, de laisser tomber leurs vieilles querelles). Ils s'entendaient parfaitement et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Drago avait même appris à Harry quelques règles vestimentaires élémentaires que ce dernier, ce soir-là, mettait en pratique.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à son ami dans un très bon restaurant moldu qui servait de la cuisine anglaise raffinée et délicieuse, ce dont le blond doutait fortement. Pour ne pas dépareiller et se sentir déplacé, Harry appliqua les conseils de Drago. Il commença d'abord par raser la barbe de quelques jours qui couvrait ses joues (« Ou si tu tiens à la garder, va au moins chez un barbier, qu'il harmonise un peu ton visage ! ». Mais Harry se faisait couper les cheveux dans une cuisine par une femme qui avait plutôt l'habitude de découper des patates, alors se rendre chez un barbier...).

Après une courte douche, il se posta devant son armoire, essentiellement composée de robes de couleurs uniformes, de son équipement de Quidditch aux couleurs de l'équipe amateur des Vivets Dorés dans laquelle il évoluait et de vêtements moldus aussi peu originaux que des jeans délavés, des t-shirts aux motifs dépassés et des pulls beaucoup trop larges pour sa fine silhouette. Perdu et dans l'idée folle d'y aller en sous-vêtements s'il ne trouvait rien d'adéquat, il ne prêta pas attention à Ron qui entrait dans sa chambre en claironnant.

« Oh oh ! Monsieur a sorti le grand jeu on dirait mais dois-je te rappeler que la bombe désodorisante, ce n'est que pour les cabinets ? »

Ne se souciant pas de sa nudité, Harry répliqua de mauvaise humeur que son parfum lui avait été conseillé par la vendeuse et que, selon elle, cette senteur convenait parfaitement à son caractère, et encore plus à son physique.

« Je comprends mieux, se moqua Ron sous le regard noir de son ami. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es à poil, au fait ?

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'habiller, Ronnie. Mais comme tu en parles... Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un costume moldu, à tout hasard ? »

Il savait très bien que Ron était aussi ignorant en matière esthétique moldue que lui en physique nucléaire. Voyant par cette évidence ces espoirs de prouver à Drago sa valeur, il s'étala brusquement de tout son long sur son lit, en faisant craquer les ressorts et agiter ce qui ne méritait pas de l'être.

« Ne sois pas si abattu Ryry, voyons. Tiens, mets des sous-vêtements et raconte tout à Ronnie. »

Cependant qu'il enfilait un caleçon, Harry eut une idée, bien meilleure que la transformation que lui proposait Ron, étant dangereuse quand on se souvenait de l'allure du seul vêtement que le roux ait jamais tenté de retravailler, à savoir sa robe de bal de quatrième année. Il revêtit une robe simple de couleur sombre et s'empressa de rédiger un billet qu'il attacha à la pâte de Coq, le hibou attitré de la maison (il n'avait jamais eu le cœur de prendre un nouvel animal de compagnie après la mort d'Hedwige), sous le regard interrogateur de Ron qui ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi son ami et colocataire passait un sort de Récurvit sur les meubles du salon.

Ron commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit Harry sortir leur plus belle nappe – prise au terrier sans l'aval de Molly –, leur plus belle vaisselle qui consistait en des assiettes en porcelaine fine et des couverts en argents gravés –prise, cette fois-ci au square Grimmaurd. Les verres, eux, étaient de simples verres à eau, les jeunes gens n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'investir dans de la verrerie spécialisée (chez eux, l'hydromel se buvait à la bouteille, et d'une traite si possible !).

Ce fut quand le Survivant disposa deux bougies sur la table et qu'il s'apprêta à envoyer un nouvel hibou, au service de livraison expresse du Traiteur Cornu (un des meilleurs traiteurs de l'Angleterre sorcière) qu'une lueur de compréhension s'alluma au fond des yeux bleus du roux. Il protesta, indigné devant Harry qui rédigeait le billet se demandant si le saumon au beurre blanc se mariait bien avec l'hydromel aux fleurs de lavandes ou, pour éviter tout dérapage, s'il ne devait pas se fier aux menus proposés au lieu de composer le sien.

« Et moi, je vais où ce soir ? Figure-toi que je me prévoyais une petite soirée tranquille à bouquiner en écoutant la retransmission du concert anniversaire de la séparation des Bizzar' Sisters !

- Bah, Hermione doit bien avoir une radio chez elle. Et niveau bouquin, tu vas être servi. »

Coq revient avec la réponse du premier billet. Drago acceptait son invitation à venir dîner chez lui, il était même plutôt content, n'ayant pas une envie folle de plonger dans le monde moldu ce soir-là. Harry opta pour le menu « Dîner à deux, romance et découvertes » et Coq repartit en couinant et caquetant.

« Vraiment, Harry, tu aurais pu choisir un autre jour. Hermione va me tuer, elle est en pleine période d'examens ! Tu sais comme elle est quand elle étudie et tu m'envoies là-bas ! Se lamenta le roux en écarquillant les yeux, soufflé par le peu de délicatesse de son ami à son égard. »

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas les plaintes de Ron. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir en se disant qu'il avait eu de la chance que sa mère lui transmît ses yeux. Les émeraudes fixaient leur reflet dans la glace, puis détaillèrent le reste du corps. Une stature mince et élancée mais la peau trop fine : on distinguait bien les os de sa mâchoire, les veines de ses mains paraissaient être des ruisseaux tranquilles remontant jusqu'à ses doigts. Une expression de joyeuse dispersion se lisait dans les ridules qu'il avait déjà aux coins de ses yeux et de la bouche mais, comme tous les rescapés de la guerre, un profond malaise subsistait sous les rires. On avait beau avoir tourné la page depuis cinq ans, le souvenir des pertes causées par Voldemort demeurait toujours aussi puissant et intact.

Drago, lui, avait ce visage froid et immobile, même quand il souriait ses yeux gris restaient comme en dehors de l'action. Il était tendre, il prenait souvent l'initiative des caresses, des mots chuchotés au creux de l'oreille. Il fallait avouer qu'il était doué pour rendre Harry aussi mou et sucré qu'un marshmallow, il savait insuffler ce feu réconfortant, rassurant de la tendresse amoureuse. Le drame était qu'au-delà de ces attentions charmantes, Drago Malfoy semblait inaccessible, comme entouré d'une onde glaçante dès lors qu'un rapprochement plus intime paraissait envisageable.

Ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble deux fois. La première, au manoir des Malfoy dans lequel Drago vivait toujours. Ils revenaient d'une excursion dans les forêts, à la recherche de plantes rares, Harry n'eut donc aucun mal à s'endormir auprès d'un Drago emmitouflé dans un pyjama en soie mauve sans éprouver de frustration. La seconde fois, cependant, ne fut pas aussi paisible pour les nerfs du brun. Les circonstances faisant, Ron avait dû s'absenter tout le week-end pour aller au Terrier. L'appartement vide le samedi soir inspira à Harry les pensées les moins avouables en public.

Drago et lui se voyaient déjà depuis cinq semaines, régulièrement ; jamais il n'était resté aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un sans être passé à l'acte. Le blond ne donnait pas l'impression d'en être dégoûté ni de repousser les avances du brun, c'était juste un état de fait, comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à la chose. Harry, pourtant, était persuadé que Drago n'avait jamais fait qu'embrasser tendrement ses conquêtes au coin du feu. Il avait, durant cette première nuit où ils furent véritablement seuls et en pleine possession de leurs capacités physiques, tout essayé, il n'était pas le plus beau, ni le meilleur des amants mais il savait manifester à l'autre ses envies.

Après un dîner très simple, ils s'étaient retrouvés blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les couettes du lit de Harry afin de contrer le froid persistant malgré le feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Le brun, qui avait tant bien que mal contenu son excitation tout au long de la soirée, s'apprêtait à mettre en exécution son plan de séduction quand il croisa les pupilles grises de Drago, qui se noircirent et devinrent glaciales. La main qui avait osé s'aventurer sous la robe anthracite du blond rebroussa chemin, tout aussi lentement qu'elle était venue, dans l'espoir que cette caresse déride le jeune homme au visage fermé. Peine perdue ! Drago avait continué son jeu de mise à distance et ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés à dormir l'un et l'autre de chaque côté du lit.

Harry n'avait pas demandé conseil à ses amis, il estimait que sa relation avec Drago, bien qu'elle lui fût de plus en plus problématique, ne concernant personne, encore moins ses proches. Pourtant, il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir décrypter le visage de son amant ; chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans ses traits dessinés avec précision il semblait entrer dans une nouvelle dimension, le temps, l'espace, tout était chamboulé. Il aimait embrasser ces lèvres fines et toujours froides, cette mâchoire étriquée, mordiller ces pommettes à peine apparentes. Dans ces moments là, Drago se relâchait, sa peau se teintait de rose et s'amollissait, devenait moins rigide sous les doigts de Harry. Alors il arpentait le long du cou où battait un nerf, délicatement, beaucoup trop calmement, puis longeait les épaules pour sentir enfin le torse plat et ferme, sous les vêtements seulement.

Parfois, un soupir s'échappait des lèvres du blond, sans qu'il ait pu le retenir, un souffle qui promettait à Harry tant de choses dont il n'avait pas droit pour l'heure. Drago ne faisait pas languir Harry, c'était ce dernier qui fantasmait à chacun de ses battements de cil. Le blond ne mentait pas, quand il l'étreignait avec ferveur, ce n'était pas une invitation à la volupté, il y avait une signification que le brun ne pouvait saisir. Un mystère se logeait dans le corps de Drago Malfoy que Harry voulait tout faire pour révéler.

**OoO**

Ron se décida à partir quand Drago arriva par la cheminée, droit et fier, comme à son habitude. Il portait ce soir-là une chemise vert bouteille très près du corps et un pantalon à pinces noir : il n'avait pas eu le temps de changer son « costume de moldu ». Ses cheveux étaient lâches, ils paraissent toujours comme de la soie voletant à Harry quand il ne les écrasait pas sous un amas de gel fixant ; certaines mèches frôlaient délicatement son front pâle, les autres reposaient sur les tempes, rebiquant légèrement sous les oreilles. Le col de la chemise ouvert sur deux boutons laissait entrevoir quelques poils blonds, luisants sous le feu vert d'où il venait de s'extraire.

Son œil pétilla à la vue de son ami, à qui il tendit une bouteille de vin d'Hypocras hors de prix, avant de le serrer doucement contre lui pour le saluer. Harry déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue et Ron sut qu'il était de trop dans cet appartement. Il disparut par la cheminée, priant pour qu'Hermione accepte que l'héberger pour la nuit. Harry invita Drago à s'asseoir tout en lui proposant un apéritif, un cocktail tel qu'il les aimait, se servant par la suite une Bièraubeurre à la cannelle, voulant garder tout son esprit durant la soirée ; et ce n'était pas gagné. La vue de Drago, le mouvement souple de son poignet alors qu'il attrapait son verre le tourmentait, il sentait les effluves de son parfum à travers la cannelle de sa boisson ; ou bien c'était lui qui dégageait cette odeur épicée, il n'aurait su dire quelle proposition était exacte.

« Trinquons ! »

Le brun fut sorti de ses pensées par le rire du blond face à sa mine ahurie mais reprit contenance et leva son verre avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Trinquons, à notre soirée, oui.

- Je pensais surtout trinquer à mon estomac, pour le féliciter d'avoir échappé à la cuisine « saine et raffinée » de ton boui-boui moldu.

- Mon boui-boui moldu, comme tu dis, est noté deux étoiles au Michelin.

- Ne sachant pas ce qu'est un michelin, mon cher, cette révélation me fait autant d'effet qu'un bol de porridge.

- C'est un système de notation de restaurants établis par des professionnels de la gastronomie, attribuant à chaque établissement qui se distingue des étoiles, trois étant le nombre maximum et un gage de très grande qualité. Mon cher.

- Harry, tu m'as mal compris : je me cogne de tes histoires de Michelin. »

Avec un sourire goguenard, Drago percuta de son verre la choppe de Harry avant d'en avaler une longue gorgée. Le brun sourit devant l'impertinence du blond. Il aimait cet aspect de sa personnalité, quelques fois, Drago montait sur ses grands chevaux, devenait méprisant et hautain par simple jeu. C'était ensuite à celui qui s'énerverait le plus rapidement. Lorsque les deux gardaient leur sang-froid, une complicité qu'eux seuls pouvaient déceler les liait plus que jamais. Soudain, un bruit sec stoppa leurs rires. Un hibou grand duc, suivi de deux chouettes, frappa contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Harry leur fit signe de se diriger vers la cuisine, tandis que Drago grignotait avec appétit, reconnaissant au passage le service de livraison du Traiteur Cornu.

« Tu marques un nouveau point, Harry, lui cria-t-il depuis l'extrémité du salon où il observait les figurines de collection de Ron représentant des joueurs de Quidditch.

- Je cuisine comme un troll, avoua le brun en revenant chargé d'un assortiment de petits pâtés et d'une salade de pommes de terre. Le dîner est servi, si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de s'attabler... »

Le repas fut délicieux, le Traiteur Cornu méritait bien sa réputation (au moins deux étoiles au Michelin, jaugea Harry en engloutissant la part de tarte à la mélasse et au coulis de gingembre que Drago, repu, ne pouvait terminer). La chaleur du feu emplissait la pièce et leurs corps, de même que le vin. Déjà deux bouteilles vides, Harry n'avait pas tenu son engagement. Ils débattaient inutilement sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron qu'un fabricant soucieux de la moindre économie avait voulu diminuer et qui avait provoqué quelques accidents, notamment à Poudlard.

L'évocation de leur ancienne école fit remonter une fibre nostalgique chez Harry. Quand il se souvenait de Poudlard, ses yeux se mettaient à briller de joie et d'émotion contenue ; le lieu était pour lui un foyer où il avait passé une enfance, enfance dont il n'avait pu jouir chez les Dursley. Il se rappelait les interminables parties de bataille avec Ron, les fous rires qu'il avait eus avec les autres occupants de son dortoir durant six merveilleuses années, les promenades nocturnes dans les couloirs déserts du château sous la cape d'invisibilité. Drago fut touché par ces bribes de la vie du brun. Pour lui, Poudlard n'avait été qu'un édifice passablement agréable à regarder où il avait dû passer sept ans de son existence.

« Et les discours incroyables de Dumbledore et du Choixpeau lors du banquet de début d'année ? La multitude de bonbons à Halloween ? Les escaliers mouvants ? Les portraits ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu de discussion avec le chevalier du Catogan ? S'étonna Harry, étant inconcevable pour lui qu'un enfant n'ait pu être émerveillé par le château.

- Il faut croire que non. »

A nouveau le regard dont le brun ne comprenait la signification. Le blond posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, marquant par ce geste la fin de la conversation. Le silence se fit, on n'entendait plus que le crépitement du bois dans l'âtre. Drago avait maintenant reposé son bras sur le torse de Harry et soupirait d'aise. Le vin lui montait à la tête, ses joues se teintèrent d'un rose soutenu auquel l'autre ne put résister.

Il prit délicatement le bras du blond et, par un mouvement qu'il voulait le moins brusque possible, le renversa sur le canapé où ils avaient atterri après le dîner. Le choc n'en fut pas moins brutal pour Drago. Il voulut se relever mais la prise de Harry s'affirmait à chacun de ses gestes. Il finit par se laisser porter par le souffle de l'autre sur son visage, par céder à ses baisers, aux ondulations de son corps et aux battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Cependant ses mains restaient crispées sur le cuir abîmé du canapé et son regard fixait un point précis sur le plafond ; Harry ne supporta pas plus cette posture. Encore cette distance ; pourquoi cette distance ? S'y prenait-il si mal ? Ne méritait-il vraiment pas de toucher ce corps si bien fait ? Il se surprit à le penser, un quart de seconde, lors d'une sensation fugitive où les yeux gris de Drago semblèrent lui renvoyer tout son mépris. Abattu, il relâcha la pression de son corps et tomba lourdement sur son ami.

« Eh ! Tu m'écrases, gros tas d'os ! Ricana le blond en le repoussant. »

Bien sûr, lui, il ne voyait rien, il ne savait pas les efforts que lui coûtait d'être aussi près de lui et de ne pouvoir franchir la barrière qui paraissait les séparer. Embrasser Drago lui laissait un goût amer à mesure que leur relation avançait. L'amertume d'une bière brune, corsée. Serrer Drago contre lui était comme regarder l'être aimé par une vitre, jour et nuit, tendre sa main et la poser contre la glace, attendant que l'autre fasse de même ; et quand il amorçait le geste et déposait sa paume lui aussi sur la surface lisse, se rendre compte que le corps sous le nôtre n'est pas le sien, la dureté de provenant pas de ses phalanges mais du verre, la tendresse du toucher de ses propres doigts dont la pulpe moelleuse amortissait la rigidité de l'objet. Drago remettait en place quelques mèches de ses cheveux clairs, souriant d'une quelconque plaisanterie sur la brutalité dont avait fait preuve Harry.

« C'est que je n'avais pas d'autres choix, se justifia le brun en essayant de repousser ses pensées négatives.

- Personne ne m'a jamais attrapé par la force, sache-le.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs si quelqu'un a pu le faire un jour, t'attraper... »

Le sourire de Drago se figea dans une expression d'incrédulité qui tordit d'abord le cœur de Harry avant qu'il ne se remette d'aplomb et se décide d'aborder ce qui présageait une discussion peu agréable. Il parla posément, avec tout le tact dont il disposait, sans juger les attitudes du blond, les exposant juste. Il appuya sur ses propres considérations, ses attentes qui n'étaient peut-être pas les mêmes que les siennes, il évoqua ses anciennes conquêtes et admit n'avoir jamais eu plus grande complicité avec quiconque.

Enfin, au bout de cinq ou dix interminables minutes à se confesser, ses paroles lui parurent dénuées de sens, il se sentit égoïste et, étrangement, vide et confus. Drago n'avait cependant pas bougé, écoutant avec attention Harry. Puis, lorsque le brun eut fini son monologue, il laissa planer un court silence avant de détacher lentement les boutons de sa chemise de ses longs doigts fins. Il ne défit que les premiers boutons, ainsi que ceux des manches, pour faire basculer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête en se courbant. Ses abdominaux ressortaient sur son ventre plat. Il plia soigneusement l'étoffe en coton délicat, la déposa sur la table basse et adressa son sourire le plus sincère à Harry, tétanisé.

« Si c'est ce que tu attends, viens. Je me sens si bien en ta compagnie, j'espérais ne jamais avoir à t'infliger ce spectacle. »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il ouvrait les bras, appelant Harry à s'y blottir ; mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Plus aucune pensée ne perça dans son esprit et il ne put que regarder Drago pleurer silencieusement.

**OoO**

La faible lueur du jour qui filtrait par la fenêtre entrouverte réveilla Harry. La bouche sèche, il chercha à tâtons le verre d'eau qu'il posait chaque soir sur sa table de chevet. Sa main engourdie y trouva à la place une bouteille de scotch dont il ne restait qu'un fond. L'alcool, au bout d'un certain seuil, ne lui faisait plus tourner la tête. Toutefois, la sensation de vide qu'il éprouvait en liquidant sa bouteille était encore plus efficace que la plus belle cuite. Quand il buvait en trop grande quantité, ses gestes et ses pensées devenaient automatiques, presque instinctifs.

La veille, il avait entamé cette bouteille avant de dormir, ça lui avait évité de rêver, le même effet qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve, en somme. Juste beaucoup moins cher et plus goûteux. La vieille, non quelques heures avant, à peine, Drago l'avait appelé, l'avait invité et il l'avait tout bonnement ignoré, ne répondant ni à son étreinte ni à ses larmes. Il avait regardé son corps meurtri à la manière d'un troll devant un problème d'arithmancie. Pourtant, en ce moment, il revoyait parfaitement le torse qu'il désirait tant, sentait encore la chaleur émaner de sa peau d'une blancheur surnaturelle, son parfum musqué lui monter au nez et jamais, se dit-il, jamais il n'aurait eu l'audace de refuser ce corps sensationnel, offert à lui et si vulnérable.

Les larmes qui n'avaient pu couler devant Drago inondèrent son visage à présent éveillé au souvenir de sa conduite. Le blond avait remit prestement sa chemise, séché ses larmes en souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé et Harry était rentré dans son jeu. Ils avaient terminé les bouteilles de vin et les quelques pâtisseries qu'il restait de leur repas puis s'étaient quittés sur les coups de minuit, se promettant de se voir sous peu. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés en se saluant, pas un contact physique. Se pouvait-il que Drago ait pu le prendre autrement que comme une réaction répulsive face à son corps ? Car ce n'était pas son corps qui avait paralysé Harry mais ses yeux, où s'étaient mêlés tels la pluie et les éclairs lors d'un orage, la terreur, le dégoût et la honte.

Que faire devant un tel regard ?

Ses yeux l'avaient terrifié, son expression toute entière l'avait médusé. Il souriait et pleurait à la fois et le mélange des deux actions lui donnait un air dément. Comment le jeune homme froid, droit et fier s'était-il subitement métamorphosé en cet être nerveux, agité par des sentiments contradictoires et si intenses, au point qu'il devenait douloureux pour quiconque de le regarder ?

Harry se laissa glisser sur le canapé en attendant que Ron revienne et lui donne quelque distraction, car à chaque fois qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder, il avait la vision de la peau grêlée de Drago, si pâle. De longs sillons violacés barraient son flanc gauche, cicatrices ne devant jamais guérir. Les boursouflures étaient si profondes qu'on aurait dit qu'un insecte avait tracé son chemin sous son épiderme, remontant jusqu'au pectoral, bizarrement en creux.

Divers cicatrices plus ou moins blanches déchiraient son torse mais c'était ce point qui faisait redoubler les pleurs de Harry : le muscle au-dessus de son cœur semblait comme atrophié, amputé d'un bon tiers, brisant la symétrie parfaite de sa fine musculature ; là où aurait dû se trouver le téton, il n'y avait qu'une énième cicatrice nacrée. L'épaule semblait aussi amoindrie, ainsi que le bras qui n'avait pas retrouvé la fermeté et l'arrondi du droit.

Drago avait parfaitement su cacher ces blessures, jamais il n'aurait pensé son corps si endommagé. Lui qui paraissait tellement... Normal, le mot effleura les pensées de Harry un court instant puis il le chassa avec toute la vigueur que le pouvait son esprit troublé. Qu'y avait-il d'anormal chez Drago ? Si les raisons de ses prises de distance étaient là, dans ces marques affreuses qui témoignaient d'un passé douloureux, alors Harry ferait tout pour lui prouver que cela n'altérait en rien le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il se redressa brusquement, décidé à rassurer son ami. Que faire ? Envoyer un hibou était trop peu personnel et il ne savait à quelle cheminée du Manoir s'adresser. Il eut alors l'idée d'invoquer son patronus. Le cerf argenté projeta sa lueur chaleureuse et rassurante sur les murs de la pièce. Par ce geste, il espérait montrer à Drago son soutien, l'animal était un gage de sécurité et de confiance. Il l'envoya alors quérir le blond.

Ron rentra tout guilleret vers neuf heures du soir et trouva Harry affalé sur le canapé, en pyjama, n'ayant pas bougé depuis le matin. Le patronus était revenu bredouille.

**OoO**

Harry attendait Drago à la sortie des bureaux du Ministère chaque soir depuis bientôt deux mois. Le blond avait coupé tout contact avec lui, ne répondant à aucun de ses hiboux. Ron avait été mis au courant et lui-même travaillant au département des Sports tentait de rentrer en communication avec Malfoy. En vain. Harry se doutait pertinemment qu'il prenait le réseau des cheminées pour quitter le Ministère mais il ne voulait pas abandonner le ridicule espoir de l'entrapercevoir en compagnie de collègues à dix-huit heures.

Après sa visite quotidienne, il se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse où il écumait tous les bars de l'allée commerçante. Sa recherche prenait fin deux heures plus tard quand, alors qu'il atterrissait aux Trois Balais pour la troisième fois. Rosmerta lui conseillait de rentrer chez lui se reposer, essayant chaque soir de le persuader de ne pas revenir le lendemain. Ron venait alors le chercher sur appel de la tenancière car Harry finissait constamment en pleurs et bredouillant. Il ne disposait que de sa formation d'Auror pour rester lucide et ne plus se ronger à cause de son attitude et de l'absence de Drago. Les cours, prenants, et les classes pratiques, éreintantes, lui permettaient de garder l'esprit clair et loin de toute considération personnelle. Cependant, une fois la porte de l'école refermée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rempli de remords et de regrets.

Cette après-midi là, le ciel était clair, d'un gris de perle et le vent agitait les arbres dénudés par la froideur de la brise. Harry avait dans l'idée de se promener avant de se rendre au Ministère mais une averse le força à se mettre à l'abri. Il décida alors de transplaner jusque chez lui en attendant que le temps se calme. Ce fut trempé de la tête aux orteils, ses lunettes perlées d'eau qu'il tomba sur Drago, au beau milieu de son salon. Il fut si abasourdi qu'il oublia de se sécher. Il s'avança vers le blond qui restait stoïque devant la table basse. Il portait son habituelle veste noire sous laquelle on pouvait distinguer une chemise immaculée et un peu lâche. Ses jambes paraissaient immenses dans son pantalon de cavalier. Aucun cheveu ne dépassait du sommet de sa tête, luisante. Harry voulut prononcer un mot mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres, alors il se contenta d'observer le blond dont les yeux gris rappelaient le ciel. D'une lourdeur sans égal.

« Si tu ne m'invites pas à m'asseoir, je le ferai par moi-même, finit par murmurer Drago afin de briser le bourdonnement oppressant du silence. Si tu ne veux pas me parler, je le ferai également, si tu me le permets, ton mutisme me laissant à penser que tu n'as rien à me dire. Moi, si. »

Drago Malfoy clignait des yeux et le monde était à ses pieds. C'était là la seule pensée qui animait Harry. Son visage était si lisse et son air si paisible qu'on aurait dit un miracle incarné. Le sourire qui agitait légèrement ses lèvres paraissait à la félicité de sa physionomie. Drago paraissait être un autre homme à chaque mouvement de son visage.

« Je suis venu m'excuser, dit-il, Harry restant toujours silencieux. M'excuser pour t'avoir menti. Je te l'avoue, à toi, en espérant que cela compte pour le monde entier, toutes ces personnes que j'ai croisé et trompé. Je ne suis pas ce que je prétends être. Je ne suis rien, au final, qu'un amalgame de produits haut de gamme et de fierté sans nom. Je t'ai déçu, tu ne me le dis pas mais je le sais, comment peut-il en être autrement ? Peut-être, même, je te dégoûte. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Je suis abject, un être factice. Tes lettres m'ont touché mais, Harry, tu es juste aveuglé : je t'ai eu, comme j'ai eu des dizaines d'autres avant toi. Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser sans ces clés, pour te laisser espérer que la chose qui me ronge pourra être apaisée un jour. Je triche à longueur de temps et ne sais plus comment sortir de cette prison. Mon corps est ma cellule. »

Toujours ces sanglots silencieux et ce sourire triste qu'on ne saurait dire plus sincère. Pouvait-on mettre ainsi son cœur à nu par un simple tressaillement de ses lèvres ? L'esprit de Harry se remit enfin en route. Il s'assit aux côtés de Drago et sans se soucier de ses vêtements trempés, ouvrit les bras et en entoura le blond, qui se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

« Je suis un imposteur, comment peux-tu me montrer autant de sympathie ? »

Harry prit entre ses mains le visage blafard noyé sous les larmes et l'embrassa tendrement, sur toute sa surface, buvant ses sanglots. Il sourit enfin devant la rougeur qui commençait à poindre sur les joues creuses.

« Tu es ce que ton corps exprime, Drago, rien de plus, rien de moins. N'en aies pas honte. »

**OoO**

Les beaux jours arrivèrent et très vite il fit une chaleur insupportable. Le mois de mai était exceptionnellement chaud. Drago Malfoy, vingt-trois ans, chemise à manches longues et pantalon, déjeunait en terrasse avec Harry Potter, t-shirt hawaïen et tongs. Ils pouvaient paraître dépareillés au premier abord – qu'est-ce que ce type si élégant pouvait s'enticher de cet autre franchement négligé ? – mais eux seuls savaient à quel point vouloir se conformer aux apparences est destructeur. Alors, ils savouraient leurs glaces sous le soleil de plomb sans se soucier du qu'en dira-t-on.

Ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre, et ça leur était bien suffisant.

**FIN**


End file.
